Warped
by Naru-chibi Avatar
Summary: Yukitani Mitarashou has never been exactly normal. But like hell if she cares. SanoKazu AkitoxAgitoIkki Yuki?
1. Stage one

A lone figure streaked across the night sky before disappearing.

BAMBAMBAM. Wake up Yukitani! A shrill voice demanded. "Damn harpy" muttered a half-asleep teenager. She flipped over to see the time and glared at the clock. '8:00, what the hell'. She moved her upper torso so that the covers slipped off of her face and chest. Her eyes were glaring at the ceiling showing her icy green eyes. Her hair was braided and a crimson darker than blood.

"Ah well time to start the day" I muttered. 'I shouldn't have trained last night, I'm exhausted' I thought. I got up and noticed that my A-Ts were still on from last night. 'Ah well I thought as I slipped on some black and crimson arm warmers, a black shirt with 'Bite Me' written in blood with a pair of fangs dripping blood underneath them, some black leggings with a crimson skirt over it with chains criss-crossing over it. I slipped on my crimson A-Ts and grabbed my Ipod.

I took one look around my room and noticed a sheet of paper. 'Ah, that's how this all got started.

FLASHBACK

"Yukitani" an elderly woman stated with a surprisingly strong voice and stern eyes. "Hm" I said looking her in the eyes noticing something out of place, nervousness. 'Hunh, what's up with her?' I wondered. She cleared her throat and started to talk. The four simple words she said were enough to turn my whole day on its ass. "You're going to transfer"

END FLASHBACK

I grabbed the slip of paper and crushed it, but the words still swirled in my head, _Meet Akito_. It had been years since I saw him last 'I hope he's doing okay' I thought. I turned on the ipod and switched to Igeneration by Mc Lars. I hopped out the window and grinded down the rail connected to my stairs. I had a need for speed, and I ain't talkin' drugs.

People try to put us down

When Itunes bumped a post cold war sound

My generation set at the mecha of malls

Times Square I'm there Viacom installs

So we hit the net while the Trade Center fell

New York met Hollywood

We ran like hell

I got to the school and noticed its hugeness. As I switched off my music I noticed that the place was deserted. 'Must be class-time' I thought. I rode into the school and immediately noticed something. There was a bunch of people standing at the entrance of the school a couple of feet from where I was standing, and they were all looking directly at me.

Review, review, review please! Send votes for future pairings, and I do accept incest pairings too!


	2. Meeting pt1

The crowd noticed that I was staring at them and waved. One in particular caught my eye. He had violet hair and a golden eye, the other was covered by a patch. 'Akito?' I wondered. Said boy looked me over and ran towards me. He grabbed my arm and hugged for all it was worth.

He finally spoke. "Cousin, I missed you so much!" he said. The boys that were surrounding him before walked over and started to stare at me. "What the hell are you lookin at" I snarled. Call me mean sure but come on they were sizing me up like a piece of meat, and damnit all if that didn't bother me. A boy with spiked raven hair glared at me and looked down. I noticed his eyes widen exponentially when he saw my A-Ts.

"What the hell, you ride!" he yelled pulling the other three people out of their observations. The biggest one noticed me first. His eyes widened as he stuttered "Yuki?"

"In the flesh big guy" I said as I jumped to hug him. "Buccha! How ya been bud!" I said as I sat on his shoulder.

"Great, our team got disbanded though so I joined a new one" he said. My widened at the news, the last time I had seen him he was the best Rider I knew 'What the hell happened all those years I was gone?' The other two boys there walked up to me and said "Who's your team". I stared at them funny. "I don't have one" I said obliviously to three shocked people. "But don't you ride?" asked the Raven haired boy. "Hell yeah I ride, doesn't mean I got a team though." I said. I turned to Buccha and said "Speaking of teams, what's the name of the one you're in and who's in it?"

"Kogarasumaru, and these are my teammates" he said pointing to the surrounding boys, including Akito. "What?" I said as I turned to look at Akito. "I never thought you'd join a team" I said. Akito's face fell and he looked down. I couldn't stand to see him like this. I slid off of Buccha's shoulder and walked over to Akito. I wraped my arms around him and kissed him on top of his head. I tilted my head and whispered into his ear "Hush my little koi, I still love you."

Akito moved away and slid his patch sidways. I sensed a change in his aura and stepped back. "Long time no see Yu-chan" he said in a raspy voice. 'What the hell is up with his voice, this isn't my Akito' I thought as he looked at me with piercing molten gold eyes.


	3. Meeting pt2

"What's wrong, never seen split personalities" rasped Agito. I stared at him for a moment before the information finally sunk in. 'Split personalities, why would he tell me this unless…. Oh crap.' I ducked just in time to avoid his foot as he kicked it out. 'That little bugger was distracting me the whole time!' I grabbed his leg and pulled him down, thus effectively pinning him. I sensed everyone staring and looked at Agito, he was smiling.

I smirked and flipped backward. As I straightened myself up I saw him laugh. Not the kind of laugh that makes you want to join in. The kind of laugh that makes you back up and call the police while thinking what the hell. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. "I see you still have your reflexes" he said to me. At the confused look from the others I explained. "When we were little he could never land a hit on me, no matter how hard he tried." At the others astonished looks I giggled loudly.

The others looked nervous. I stopped laughing and stared at the raven haired boy. "So you're the famed Ikki Minami, The Sky King" I said. I watched his eyes narrow as he let my comment sink in. "Hey, I heard about you, you're that new girl who beat half of the Tokyo region, Predator" said a boy with a tan cap on. "You know your stuff" I said. I saw the raven haired boy stare at me. "I want you to race me" he said seriously. "Sorry I can't race you, I don't race with people right after I meet them" I said apologetically.

I heard footsteps and three girls later came running at the group. One had glasses and reddish hair, the other was quite pale with brown hair, the last girl had short black hair. They all came to a stop when they saw me. The girl with long reddish hair looked at me in astonishment. "You're Predator" she said with something akin to fear, not for her I noted as I saw her sneaking furtive glances in Ikki's direction but for Ikki. "Yeah, I am" I said. I looked over at the cap boy and the onigiri shaped boy and asked "Sorry I never got your names, what are they?"

The onigiri boy spoke first "The names Onigiri, and don't you forget it." 'Wow, his names Onigiri, proly jus' a nickname.' The tan cap boy spoke next "The names Kazu, and my boyfriend is Sano, another rider, you'll meet him if you stick around long enough." I looked around and asked Akito (he switched back as I was talking to Kazu apparently) "Auntie says that I'm staying with you for a while, where do you live anyway?" I asked curious as to why his brother wasn't with him, maybe Akito and him were arguing and not talking. "He lives with me" said the girl with long red hair. "Ah, you're the new leader of Sleeping Forrest" I said as I looked her over. Sharp calculating eyes, intelligent look about her, common sense, impeccable, I've haven't seen someone like this in a while.

"Yes, I am, How did you know?" she asked. "News travels fast in my parts" I said nonchalantly. "May I stay with you, I don't have to even a cupboard would suffice." I said. She smiled and said "You can sleep with Akito, I'm sure he won't mind. Will you?" the last part she asked. Akito shook his head negative. "I wouldn't mind at all if she slept with me, we always did it when we were younger anyways." The bell rang signaling the end of school. (It was the last period when she came in; they spent that last period talking) I skated with Ikki and the other as they skated towards his home. We arrived at a beautiful home. Ikki walked in and was greeted with a kick to the stomache from a girl with short pink hair. Everyone else walked past him like they were used to it by now. I bent over to help him and pulled him up.

I walked towards the pink haired woman and said "Thank you for letting me stay with you". "It's no problem, you and Akito seem close so what the hell, go on in." I walked into the main hall and noticed that one room was open, so I looked inside and saw something so weird that I had to back away. My cousin and Ikki were making out on the floor. "Ehmm, hello" I said not taking my eyes off the two. Ikki looked up and blushed furiously. Akito however just looked at me and said "Yu-chan this is my boyfriend." I had no problem with him being gay at all, and in fact I was happy that he had chosen such a powerful and awesome boyfriend that I hugged him. "I'm proud to have such an awesome cousin, who can tell the difference between a good lay and a good partner." At this Ikki and Akito blushed.

"Just don't keep me up all night" I said just narrowly avoiding a pillow thrown at me by Ikki and ducking into the hallway. 'I guess the others went home' I observed as I walked into the living room. I noticed a pile of dolls all evil looking. 'Ahh, so cute' I thought (A/N she thinks all evil things are cute) I bent down to pick one up when I sensed someone behind me. I turned around quickly and saw a cute looking girl. She cleared her throat and said "I would appreciate it if you didn't touch my dolls." "Oh, but their so cute and my style" I said showing her my own dolls. They were all blood splattered and demolished looking, but if you looked closely you would see that the blood stains were stitched into the fabric, the craftsmanship was enough to make Ume gasp. She touched the doll and asked me if she could borrow it to model.

I told her she could keep them, plus I had hundreds more in my bag. I walked into the kitchen and saw another lady. She had a cheerful smile and beautiful eyes and long hair. "Hello, you must be Yukitani" she said holding her hand out for me to shake. I did so with much vigor. "You're really pretty lady what's your name?" I asked with childlike wonder. "It's Rika, but you can call me Rika-nee okay" she said with a warm smile. "Yes ma'am, hey can I help cook dinner, you look a little busy." I offered. She smiled and said "Yes, of course you can, tonight's meat night and I need enough time to make enough onigiri." "Oh, no need to I'll do it all you just relax. I can tell that you do all the cooking around here anyway." I said. She looked extremely relieved and nodded telling me how many plates to set and who drinks what she left me in the kitchen.

I started chopping the meat and preparing onigiri and pouring sake for those who were drinking it. In about an hour I had everyone's plate ready, just grabbing an onigiri from the plate and some fruit milk. (A/N I swear its real) I called everyone to dinner via yell. "Oi! If you want yer' food then come and get it!" I yelled. Everyone came running into the room and noticed the array of foods. Akito now Agito voiced it first "Wow, you must have been gone a while cause' when you left you couldn't cook worth a crap" he said. "Oh, shut it ya twisted twerp" I muttered. Dinner was an interesting affair, full of laughter and fun jokes. I just munched on my 'dinner'. Ringo looked at what I was eating and said "Aren't you going to eat more than that?" Everyone turned and stared at me, waiting for my answer.

"I'm not very hungry" I said noticing how Agito's eyes flashed. Before I could move he jumped me and straddled my waist, effectively pinning me down. He reached for another onigiri and stuffed it into my mouth, "Chew" he said commandingly. I chewed and swallowed the food. 'Damn him for being so cute' I thought. Ten minutes later he let me go. I decided to go ahead and take a bath and go to sleep. Minutes after I slid into bed I felt Akito slip in after me. I turned over and cuddle up to him. A soft sigh escaped his lips. "You're never going to stop cuddling with me are you?" he asked. "Never, you're too comfy" I said. A soft chuckle emitted from his lips as he gripped my arms to pull me closer. "Good, I like it that way" he said as sleepiness took him. I snuggled closer and murmured "Me too" as sleepiness took me into it's warm embrace.

A/N Votes to introduce new characters and review you must for me to continue this story. At least 2 reviews for chapter 4. Onegai!


	4. Racing

Morning sun came in through a window shining on two sleeping figures. The shorter of the two moved and slid up in the sheets revealing a girl looking about teenager. She moved over and hugged the figure next to her. Her movement caused the sheet to move down and exposed the second person. It appeared to be a boy with an eye patch on. I woke and looked at Akito 'he looks so cute when he sleeps'. I suddenly got an evil idea 'he's so gonna sick Agito on me for this, oh well'. I leaned over his body and stuck my tongue out, I licked his cheek. A long thin trail of saliva marked his face. He bolted up and looked shocked. He reached up to touch the trail and turned to glare at me.

I saw the predatory gleam in his eyes and made to run for it. I only got to the door when I heard him behind me. 'Man, for a short dude he sure can run, though I really shouldn't talk, er.. think I'm shorter than him. "Umph" I said when Agito's shoulder connected with my back. We both fell to the floor in a mass of limbs. 'Grrreat, this early in the morning and I'm already fighting with him.' I blew a piece of crimson hair out of my face and rolled over. I took Agito's hand and pulled myself up. I looked at him and we stared at each other for a while. I smirked and he copied. "First one to the kitchen" he asked. "No holds barred" I agreed. "Lets make this more interesting" he said. I looked uneasy "What do you have in mind?" "A kiss with Buccha, on the lips with tongue." "Deal bitch, hope you're ready to taste dust." We took a running stance and yelled "GO!" I took off and pulled by Agito while waving backwards with a smirk on my face. I was almost there when I felt something warm and rough slide up my cheek. 'Oh shit, no he didn't.' I slowed down and saw Agito take down the hallway. I reached up and felt the trail of saliva. 'Ah, touché' I ran into the kitchen to find Agito smirking and at my questioning glance he tilted his head towards the table.

Everyone was there. Ringo, Mikan, Ume, Rika, Buccha, Onigiri, Kazu, Sano, and those two girls I saw before.

I looked at Agito pleadingly but he just switched his eye patch over reverting back to Akito, his way of ending the conversation. I walked up to the table and tapped Buccha on the shoulder. He turned around and all conversation ended at the table, everyone was looking at me. 'Damnit why now' I grabbed Buccha by the shoulder and leaned in. Our lips met and I was deeply surprised when a feeling of warmth spread through my body 'I think this feels kinda good' He started to return the kiss. There we were best friends since god knows when and here we sat kissing like star crossed lovers. All thoughts left me when his tongue licked at my bottom lip begging for entry. I parted my lips and felt his tongue lick mine. We wrestled with our tongues for a couple of seconds and would have gone further only, but "Ahem" We separated and looked at the source of the interruption, Kazu. "As much as we were really getting into your little tongue hockey match, we have training to do" I blushed and glared at Akito who looked back innocently at me. 'Oh well' "Can I come along, y'know for moral support" Everyone looked at me and then to Ikki.

He stared long and hard and then said "If you race me and win then you can come, unless you're scared shitless already" he said obviously referring to my shaking legs. "I'm shaking……. from excitement!" I said with a crazed glint in my eye. (A/N Guess what anime I stole that from and you get imaginary muffins cause they pwned raisin bran) I got to the park and felt the wind whipping through my hair. 'Ah beautiful weather' I sighed and dug my babies out of my bag. I laced them up and looked at Ikki for the mention of what kind of race we were doing. "First one to that sakura tree and back wins" he said. I nodded to show that I understood. We got into our ready positions and waited for the signal to go. Akito walked in front of us and yelled "Go!" I took of and saw Ikki gaining so I used my special move. "Bloody Flesh!" I yelled while slicing a gash I my arm. The blood floated and for a minute looked like bloody rain before congealing and forming solid bloody bullets. "Bloody Hail" I screamed as the bullets flew at Ikki knocking him on his ass he finally rolled to a stop. I got to the tree and back seconds before he did. I looked at him and said calmly, "Looks like I'm coming along, eh?"

Y'know the drill people, review!


	5. Steamed

Enjoy you guys! Sorry for the long wait, I got lazy!

Yuki grimaced as she rubbed in vain at her sore muscles. They hurt like hell and she knew exactly why. Agito had insisted that she showed Kogarasumaru her move, tornado slide. It was when you position your body so that your leg is in front of your and your body is in a crouching position, then you use you're A-T to spin your body so that your in a spinning crouch. The purpose of this move is to only use it when in a race between more that two people. It makes it so that while you skate you can not only defend but your on offense also. This position would make it virtually impossible to attack you without getting their feet knocked out from under them, getting hit in the face by the wind, or all around getting their ass kicked. The move would normally take a couple minutes to learn, since it was basically like spinning and running at the same time. The reason that it took four bloody hours was because everyone had horrible balance, except Agito/Akito. Ikki kept making quacking noises, Kazu was preoccupied thinking about god knows what, Onigiri kept trying it on his head, Buccha had the worst time of all, he kept falling over because of his size and the fact that to execute the move you had to be very close to the floor.

Yuki walked into the room she shared with Akito and stopped dead in her tracks. The room was filthy. There was underwear, clothes, shoes, and A-T's everywhere. She slowly swept her eyes around the room and her eyes landed on Ikki, Kazu, Sano, Agito, Buccha, and Onigiri hunched over and playing cards. Yuki felt her left eye twitch and she swore under her breath and stalked over to the group of men. She suddenly smelled smoke and noticed that hanging from all of their lips was a cigarette. Her eyes widened and with no warning sound she swept foreward. "What the hell?!" Ikki merely looked up then looked back down at his cards. Yuki swore then sat down next to Buccha. "Gimme some cards, ya arse hole." Ikki quickly passed her some cards and turned to Buccha. "Got any eights?" That's how it went until everyone got bored/tired/angry on Ikki's part. "You were cheating!" he screamed at Yuki as she stripped her hoodie revealing her pale arms and her shirt (A/N think Winry's shirt) She went to answer Ikki's accusations when she realized it was deadly quiet in the room. She looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at her stomach. Realization dawned on her as she tried to cover it up. She flinched as Agito suddenly snarled and shot towards her. She ran and started to climb up onto Buccha's shoulder and squeezed her body so that Agito couldn't reach her because of his height.

She suddenly squeaked as she felt her body being pulled up and placed on the floor. She looked up and gave Buccha a begging look but in return she got a reprimanding stare. She slowly turned around to face Agito and gulped as he glared at her. "Eheheh." Agito glared harder and said "What is that on your stomach?" Yuki frowned and dropped her hoodie and revealed her stomach. The object of Agito's shock was looking at him. It was a tattoo of a skull with a sword piercing the top of it with roses framing it. Agito stood in front of her and even though she was shorter than him and he was a tad bit taller he started to scare her. She tried to back up but found to be pinned with his glare. "Who the hell let you get a tattoo?" he snarled at her. She suddenly glared right back and "Who the hell said it was any of your business?" He glared at her and grabbed her wrist in a bruising hold. She whimpered and instinctively bit at his hand. He cursed and moved his bleeding hand, her canines had sliced his thumb deep.

Without further warning Yuki ran away through the window, using her A-T's to speed down the street. Agito growled and cursed as he made to pull on his A-T's when Buccha stopped him. When he caught Agito's questioning stare he said "She's pissed at you and she's got your instincts. If you find her and she senses you she'll be gone before you within a foot of her. I'll go, we're on better terms, no offense."

Agito shrugged and dropped his A-T's then straightened up and gave Buccha a serious look. "Bring her back, please." Buccha nodded and made to leave the room when Agito called his name. Buccha turned around and gave him a questioning look. "Tell her before someone else takes her, she'll only wait so long." Buccha's face exploded into a bright red flush and he nodded then slipped from the room. Ikki who felt forgotten turned to Agito and pinned him with a look that was a cross between a glare and an inquiry. "You planned that, didn't you?" Agito gave his boyfriend a smirk and turned to leave the room as he said playfully "Maybe."

Buccha glided down the street then came to a playground and almost passed it until he spotted a familiar head of silver hair. He made his way to her when his ears caught the sound of singing, Yuki's singing to be exact. He stood there and listened to her voice drift over him like an ocean wave.

**I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You got me on my toes**

**I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burn****in' up for you baby**

**C'mon boy**

**I fell I fell  
So fast so fast  
I can't hold myself back  
So cute So cute  
Impressed Impressed  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath**

**I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby**

**Walk in the room  
All I can see is you (Oh)  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too**

**I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'ma try to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby**

**Slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby**

**I'm slippin' into the lava  
(Burnin' up, burnin' up)  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
(Yeah)  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
(C-C-C'mon Nick)  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby**

**Burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby**

Buccha quickly realized that she was singing about their relationship. He silently berated himself for ignoring her this long, especially since he felt the same way about her.

As if suddenly sensing his presence Yuki's head snapped up and she made to back up when she realized who it was. Her mask of surprise melted into righteous fury. "What'd he do? Tell you to come get me? Well you can go tell his height challenged ass that I don't give a fuck! I'm so god damned tired of him telling me what to do, even when we were kids! No Yuki you're eating it wrong, No Yuki you're singing it wrong, No Yuki you're skating wrong! Damnit, I want to do what I do! I want to be Yuki not just Agito's little cousin! That's why I became Predator, to beat the weak and make a name! So that when I walk down a street people cower in fear not because of who my cousin is, but because of who I am! Damn it, he needs to let the fuck up!"

When she was finished she stood panting, her skin looking an almost healthy color. Buccha stared in shock at the girl. He knew Agito was protective, but this was new! Buccha took advantage of the moment and stepped forward. Yuki stilled but did not run, much to Buccha's relief. He finally reached her after a few tense moments and she collapsed. He quickly caught her in his arms and held her as her breathing returned to normal.

Buccha realized it was now or never. He steeled his nerves for his next statement. "Yuki, I love you." He felt her freeze and instantly regretted it and started to babble saying "It's a joke get it, hahah. I mean who would really like me?" He began to explain with a goofy smile while on the inside his heart was breaking into pieces. Yuki softly said "Buccha put me down." He did so and silently cried on the inside. He was shocked however when he felt soft lips press against his. It faded however when he felt a warm tongue sliding over his lips, he instantly opened his mouth to her exploring appendage. Her tongue suddenly stroked his tongue and spurred him into action. They wrestled with their tongues until air became mandatory. He pulled back for air and looked down at Yuki. She smiled back up at him and said "You have no idea how much money I owe Ikki now." Buccha stared in confusion until Yuki clarified "We made a bet that you wouldn't confess. Ikki bet you would." Buccha smiled at her playfulness. He realized suddenly that she had fallen asleep mid-sentence. He picked up her body and carried her back to the house. Ikki and Agito gave him a thumbs-up motion and grinned/smirked on Agito's part. Buccha made his way into the cousin's room and tucked Yuki in. As he made to leave the room he heard her mutter something. He crept closer and what he heard made him smirk and laugh on the inside. "Damnit Agito, gimme my French toast back!"

Review peoples! Please start sending me ideas for future chapters!


End file.
